


Fear the Black

by killing_kurare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kinda AU, Remembering who they are, The only ones left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What defines us is how well we rise after falling." The Black Sisters remember who they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear the Black

  
**AN:** I don't even know what this is, I just felt like it  
**Prompt:** [](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/profile)[**daswaisenhaus**](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/) \- [#_1778] _what defines us / is how well we rise / after falling_

 

  
_Bellatrix Black_

Bellatrix shatters another chair and inflames the wood with her wand. Narcissa and Andromeda gather around the fire, sit closely next to each other and hold their shaking hands.  
Bellatrix sighs as she also sits down and takes a look at her sisters. Their faces are dirty, their eyes red from crying, and their once elegant clothes are torn.  
Life on the run is not easy and has taken it’s toll on the sisters.  
“I can’t believe Lucius is dead …” Narcissa breathes as new tears wet her cheeks.  
“I miss Teddy so much,” Andromeda whimpers and rests her head on Narcissa’s shoulder.  
Bellatrix looks into the fire, also mourning her husband Rodolphus. She doesn’t remember the exact moment everything she held dear tumbled down, but looking at their old home, shabby and run-down, it feels like ages.  
She feels old and tired and clenches her fists as the other two start sobbing.  
“Stop it, right now.”  
They look up and Bellatrix rises.  
“Screw them!” she calls, her old courage and defiance awakening. “Screw Malfoy, screw Tonks, screw Lestrange!” she shrieks and her sisters gasp.  
“I’m done running, I’m done being afraid. We have to remember who we are: We are NOT simply wives, we are the last members of the BLACK family!”  
She bares her teeth. “My name is Bellatrix Black and I’ll show them what I’m made of!”

  
_Narcissa Black_

Bellatrix’ words echoe in Narcissa’s ears, and she feels her tears subsiding. Damn it, her sister is right! What was she thinking showing these mudbloods and blood traitors her weakness and allowing them to treat her like this? If she backed down and didn’t fight back, Lucius would’ve died for nothing …  
She shakes her head and laughs softly to herself standing up.  
“You’re right. We were pathetic, but this is over now ...” She straightens her back and stands as tall as she hasn’t for ages.  
“My name is Narcissa Black and I’ll show them what I’m made of!”

  
_Andromeda Black_

Andromeda bites her lip and lowers her head. Is she really like her sisters? Can she be as strong and brave as them? She remembers how easy it was with Teddy. Oh how she loved him …  
“But he is dead,” she whispers to herself and digs her nails into the palm of her hand. “He is gone, and they’re to blame.” Her voice is shaking, but not from sorrow but from anger. She gets up and shares a heated glance with her sisters.  
“My name is Andromeda Black, and I’ll have my revenge!”, she screams as loud as she can.

  
_Legend_

Bellatrix throws her head back and laughs maniacally, takes her sisters’ hands and dances around the fire. The air is filled with screams, laughter and promises, the shadows on the walls not resembling women but demons that have nothing to lose. The only thing still left is the determination to make their enemies pay in the worst way possible ...  
This is the night the legend of The Black Sisters is born, and Bellatrix storms outside to let everyone know they’re back by casting a big misty ‘B’ in the night sky. They will soon learn what it stands for ...


End file.
